Break The Wall
by nhiai93
Summary: This story is about 5 OCs where they are in Japan as exchange students. But our main OC had a difficult and want to know the truth until the day her true identity, past and future change her life. Disclaimer: I only own the OCs, while the guys belongs to Voltage inc.
1. Chapter 00: Prologue

So I have been planning this fanfic since around April. And I will apologize in advance for my writing skill. But as for now… it will be the prologue (more like introduction some characters that are involved in the story-line). And since it is prologue, I wrote this in first person view, but that will be changed in the very first chapter.

Most of the characters are irl friends of mine, and I already asked them for approval. So some of them have real traits, while others are based up stories. And this has one certain Voltage game in mind.

* * *

**Prologue:**

It had been 6 months since my new friends and I came to Tokyo to fulfill our dreams, to be exchange students in Japan. We now live together in a big house, and we share the bill so everything was fair for everyone. We do have our own part-time jobs, but not all at the same work-place. We would sometimes visit each other's work-place whenever we have time, and go home together.

Ana is a very cheerful girl, but she isn't very good when things get very busy. Because she usually keeps her cool during stressful time, and she will panic if it's too much. She's a year older than me, and she is currently taking an animation course at university. After she finished her classes during the days, she works at a book shop near campus, as she loves making animations and reading books.

Ellen, only a month older than me, is very talkative and very considering about people around her. She may be the second youngest among us, but she is the one who keeps her eyes on everyone's bills. She is taking economic management, but she works at a maid café near our apartment. She totally has someone who would assign her as their maid, since he is in love with her and he is her regular guest.

Mimiko, who is 2 years older than me and Ellen, is "considered" as one of our big sisters. There are times where she doesn't act according to her age, acting childish, so she would get scolded by her trainer. She is taking computer design, as she really likes the design for a lot of variety of games. But then she is a trainee at Seishun, so her getting scolded is somehow…known within her team and between us at our apartment. That only happens whenever she plays tennis, but when she doesn't play tennis, or to be precisely out of court, she is a quiet person.

Vivian, the oldest among us and the only one who I have known longest since my childhood, is really passionate for being our stylist when it comes to parties. She is taking fashion design at university, and works at a clothes shop just in town. Whenever I ended up in trouble when I was small, she would take care of me as a real big sister.

As for me, I don't remember anything from my own childhood. So far I know about myself, is that I'm an adopted child into this family and that I have moved away when I was 8. I don't know why, but that is what my current parents have told when I turned 18. They only told me that there are some circumstances that I had to be adopted away. Oh! Sorry for not proper introduce myself. My name is Ai, currently 19 but to be soon 20. I'm currently taking hotel management at university, and works at a bakery as my part-time job.

One day, on my way back home from my part-time job, I bumped into a tall man who seems to look a bit suspicious against me and was in a hurry. But I didn't care apologizing when he walked away. Who would have known that this day, would have turned my world up-side-down in the next few days…


	2. Chapter 01

**Chapter 01**

_Early morning:_

The alarm clocks went off at the same time in 4 different rooms, beside one room where the person was already in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. The alarms still rang for another 15 minutes, and finally 2 alarms got shut down. Ellen and Vivian went to the each bathroom to do their stuff, while Ana and Mimiko still slept with their alarms ringing through the house.

"Ana! Mimiko! It's time to wake up! You two are always the last two persons to step out of your bedroom!" Ai screamed as she went up to the second floor. "Ellen and Vivian can go and eat breakfast after you guys are finished in the bathroom. I will take a shower after one of you finish."

Ai went into her room to get ready to take a shower. While she was in her room and wait till one of the bathroom is not occupied, she packed her bag for her classes and her part-time job as she had to go to work after her classes. Just when she heard one of the bathrooms got unoccupied and went out of her room, she took her last look at a certain picture and a letter that were at her desk. The picture was the only thing that could let her see her real parents, her past self before she moved out into a new family. While the letter, was the only lead she had to where her parents live.

'I wonder why I had to be adopted away even I just had lost my memories. There has to be reason behind it. And the fact that my real parents still live, I need to find the truth soon.'

Ai had been repeating this thought over and over again every time she looked at that family picture. But the only way to find that answer was to live in Japan. This was actually her real motivation all this time. She lied to her friends, because she didn't want them to worry about her. So she told them that she likes the culture and the language as a cover up reason to travel with them as an exchange student.

After Ai finished her shower, she saw Mimiko standing in front of the door and waited for her turn. "It was about time you finally wake up, Mimiko. The breakfast is ready, so you can just eat when you are downstairs. And by the way, has Ana awaken yet? Or is she still asleep?"

"Ai, you know me, I stayed up late for something. And yes, she is awake. She is currently using the other bathroom. I only used that bathroom a few seconds. And thanks for making breakfast. So you're coming home late today?" Mimiko asked right before she went into the bathroom.

"Huh? Yeah. I have to work today. There was a change in the shift yesterday because someone got a cold." Ai gave a wry smile and replied back to Mimiko as she walked toward her room to take her bag. "And I'm going to leave now, as got an early class to attend. So see you later today."

"Yeah. And have fun at work," said Mimiko smiling as closed the bathroom door

When Ai went downstairs, she saw that Vivian and Ana had just finished their breakfast and getting ready for the day, while Ellen was washing the dishes.

"Guys! I will be leaving now as I got an early class. Also I won't be home until night because of work. So between you two have to make the dinner for today and the next few days." Ai said to the rest while they were still doing their stuff.

"Sure! I can make dinner tonight, and we can exchange shifts for the next few days," said Vivian to confirm her schedule with everyone beside Mimiko.

"I would rather stay you and Ellen to decide shifts between you two. I don't trust Ana or Mimiko, when it comes to kitchen matters..." said Ai while tilting her head.

"HEY! That's rude! I'm very reliable!" screamed Ana from the living room.

"Not at all! But what is your cooking skill when it comes to us three? I'm already in the position to make breakfast every day. While it is either I or Ellen or Vivian has to take shift in making dinner. Well, I better leave now or I will get late for my morning class. See you guys later tonight!"

Like every single day, Ai walked to university. It will only be a waste of using so much money on transport when all of them live so close to university. Even though it was possible to ride a bicycle to university, she figured it was too much effort.

* * *

_Later that day - night:_

"Thank you for visiting our store!"

Finally the day for Ai was over. Just when she was about to go back to the kitchen after taking the leftover cakes, her co-worker, Koki, asked her.

"Ai, do you need a ride home? It's really dark outside now, and you may be really tired as worked through two shifts today. Plus it is dangerous for a girl to walk home at this hour."

"Koki, it's alright. I heard from the others that you actually are going to a drinking party after this. So I think it is better that you meet up with them on time than being late," said Ai back to Koki and went into the kitchen.

"The party can wait, it's not like I'm popular anyway," he said while smiling and leaned against the workbench. Then he said in a severe voice. "I'm just worried about you, okay? Since there has been a rumor going on that there is a murder lurking around here."

"I'll be alright as long as I take a crowded road, right? And if there were ever to happen something to me, I'd call you. Also, you are the only one who knows my real intention in coming to Japan. I trust you."

"If you insist in doing so, I won't keep on asking. But do come and ask me for help if needed. I'd be willing help you, even if you were drunk and unable to get home." He said the last part while smirking at her.

The memories of a drunken escapade when Ai splattered the real reason of her journey to Japan passed through both their minds. They were coworkers, knowing each other for only 4 months. Her state was such, he felt compelled to drive her home.

"I'll take these leftovers home, since there are so many. While for the others, I'll make more of them when I come back tomorrow. Is that alright?" Ai asked as she packed few cheesecakes into a small box.

"Sure. Take care on your way home, and I'll see you tomorrow." As Koki said this, he went upstairs to his home to get ready for his party.

On the way home from the bakery, Ai always listened to her iPod to not be distracted of what's going on around her, especially when she was in deep thought about how she would approach her parents. She thought of going to their house this weekend as everyone had their own plans with their classmates.

Even thought she said she would take the highway where it was most crowded, she took her usual shortcuts on her way home. Ai's concentration was such, she didn't give notice to the man running toward her in a rush until he bumped into her. She almost lost her balance, but managed to stand still without falling. But she didn't know that her wristband had fallen out of her sleeve.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see where I..." Her words trailed off when she saw the eyes of his widened. "Is something wrong?" She asked the man carefully.

The man took those words by surprise and dashed off toward the way he was supposed to go. Ai just looked at his figure till she couldn't see him anymore. At this point, little did she know, the man had witnessed the wristband that would bring misfortune to her life.


	3. Chapter 02

**Chapter 02:**

* * *

"We got a report that there been a murder case last night at XX place. It is said that the culprit is a man, about 180cm tall. It is suspected that this case is connected with the previous cases..."

The television was on while all 5 girls were sitting by the dining table and eating the breakfast together. The news about last night happening was all over the news. The place where the murder took place was nearby the way Ai went home, but also around the same time she went home.

"Ai... Didn't you take that way home yesterday?" Ana asked Ai to confirm the fact. She hadn't told any of them, the fact that she had met someone suspicious on her way home. Ana's voice was full of worries.

"Yeah, I did. But I didn't see anything out of ordinary." Ai put on a smile to reassure Ana, Vivian, Mimiko and Ellen that she was alright.

"If you say so, but I think you should get Koki to drive you home tonight." Ellen voiced up her opinion even though everything was calmed down. "It is to be sure so you won't be in any kind of trouble."

"Hey! Don't jinx me! Your words always make things come true, Ellen!"

"I agree with Ellen, Ai," said Vivian with a concerned voice. "Especially when the murderer is still wandering around, plus that this murder case was really near the way you usually walk home from where you work. You better ask him to drive you home today, since you declined his offer yesterday."

"Oka-… Wait. How did you know the fact he asked me yesterday?" Ai looked at Vivian with wide eyes. She did remember clearly that she hadn't mentioned anything about Koki asked her to get a ride home.

"Koki called home to tell us that you decided to walk home, instead of taking up his offer." Mimiko piped up from silence. "I wonder sometimes if there is something between you two. So spit it out."

"To start off, we are not in relationship if that is what you asking for. And plus..." her voice drifted and looked at Ellen and Ana. "You know that you two will be late for class now, right?"

The moment Ai finished talking, Ana and Ellen looked at the clock to see that they are 10 minutes late to leave the house than their usual time. They began to panic and get ready to leave the house so they could reach their classes. Ai, Mimiko and Vivian were still sitting around the table, because they only have noon and afternoon classes.

"Guys, I will be leaving now. So I see you later tonight."

Ai began to leave the house and checked the mailbox which is her daily routine before she left for university. In there was an envelope addressed to her, but it didn't mention from whom. It only said "To Young Miss with Red Hair". And among them, which meant that it was to her. So on her way to university, she opened the mysterious envelope and read the content.

"_Dear, Young Miss Ai._

_You may think of this mysterious letter as a joke, but it's not. We are now after you. We will be taking you away within the next few days. We won't say when, but soon."_

The letter was printed, proving identification by handwriting futile. Ai regarded the letter as a joke, so she tucked the letter away inside her bag, although the fact that they knew her name left a glimpse of worry in her. Compared to how they wrote to her on the envelope with description about her, and how it was written with her name. She decided to suspect it may be a prank from teens around the neighborhood.

Later that night when she finished for her day at work, she would do her usual routine after closing the store. And she still decided to walk home instead of taking Koki's offer to drive her home. This went on for the next few days and nothing happened, until 6th day, the weekend, after she got the letter.

During this weekend, Ellen, Ana, Vivian and Mimiko had their own plans. Some were going to work, and some were out with their classmates. While Ai, planed on going to that address which was on the envelope from her real parents.

On her way to her goal, she pondered and worried "_what if her parents didn't know about her being there in Japan, what if they actually just wanted to abandon her, what if they didn't remember her anymore?"_

While Ai was in her deep thought contemplating her "what ifs", there was a man walking behind her, far behind. He was wearing a cap, low below his eyes. He took his chance to attack her after she turned around at the corner of the road. Just when Ai turned around the corner, the man sprint up to her and grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall.

Ai didn't know what to do, but she knew that she had to scream for help. She was about to shout as he covered her mouth to stop her from making any noise. She struggled from his grip.

"It is better you stop struggling. Because you know who I am, plus we need you. We don't want to hurt you, unless you want to be injured."

The attacker's eyes were still covered by the shadow of his cap. Ai sensed her fear piling up, so she shut her eyes and prayed that somebody would come to her rescue. It was as if her prayer was heard, she felt the man's grip loosened and heard a groan and a thud. She opened her eyes to see that a suit wearing gentleman of dark hair had her attacker on the ground.

"Chief, I got the culprit. And we have secured our client. … Yes."

"Oi, Kaiji! Just don't break his back bone. We need him during the interrogation." Another suit wearing gentleman appeared in the scene, this one had brown hair.

The man named Kaiji stood up after he handcuffed the suspect. He then gave Ai a nostalgic glance.

"Well, she seems to be alright under this kind of situation too. So Subaru, are you going to notify them? They might find the lead now." He said and then gave Ai a smile, but she was befuddled by the situation that had just unfolded before her.

'_Just what is going on, and why does this guy named Kaiji seem so familiar to me?'_


End file.
